Inward Skies and Devil's Eyes
by ArtificialxDisease
Summary: Son esprit s'était égaré dans un méli-mélo de sentiments, de nuages; et une histoire de beaux yeux bleus... Yaoi, Stan x Kyle.
1. Falses Hopes

Bonjour bonjour !

Ceci est ma première fic "publiée" dans le fandom South Park, malgré le nombre assez conséquent qui commence à s'agglutiner sur le disque dur de mon PC x). Mais c'est avant tout un cadeau d'anniversaire qui est petit à petit devenu l'esquisse d'une fic à chapitres !

Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses :

**_Disclamer_** : South Park et ses personnages appartiennent à Matt Stone et Trey Parker ~

_**Pairing :**_ Méli-mélo de sentiments, lisez, et vous saurez ! Haha, nan plus sérieusement, Kyle x Stan très très léger dans ce chapitre, peut-être d'autres à venir au fils des pages!

_**Raiting : **_T, pour le langage (à venir surtout) et pour la présence de substances illicites et d'une jeunesse dépravée (maggle.)

_**Résumé : **_Impossible à faire pour le moment. Une histoire de ciel, de sentiments et de beaux yeux bleus, enfin je crois.

_**Divers**_ : Je remercie mon amouuur de bêta-lectrice, Gail-LLD, qui m'a évité d'énooooormes fautes et maladresses :D

Désolée pour le manque d'informations concernant l'histoire, mais je vous laisse découvrir !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Inward Skies and Devil's Eyes.<p>

_**1 # . False Hopes.**_

Lentement. Très lentement. Peut-être trop. Il fixait le ciel, allongé par terre. L'herbe battue par la brise se mouvait tout autour de lui; la scène d'un corps sans vie dérivant dans un flot d'émeraude agité, n'ayant pour unique force que celle d'ouvrir les yeux pour fixer inlassablement l'étendue d'azur, parsemée d'une myriade d'îlots de coton pâle qui semblait s'offrir tout à lui. Ses coudes supportant le poids de sa tête, les bras repliés derrière celle-ci, c'était l'esprit embrumé que le jeune homme se laissait aller à ses mornes contemplations, perdu dans le bleu du ciel. Les quelques mèches auburn laissées libres sur son visage le caressaient au rythme des bourrasques, lui donnaient la sensation de doigts fins se promenant sur ses pommettes. Comme il pouvait en rêver.

Rien n'avait vraiment commencé et par conséquent, rien ne s'était véritablement terminé. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, tout avait toujours été beaucoup trop contradictoire pour être simple. Tout en lui lui dictait de faire ce que la société, la religion et les mœurs lui avaient toujours interdit. Lorsque la neige s'était installée quelques mois plus tôt et qu'était venu le temps des fêtes, c'était un jeune homme encore ivre qui s'était présenté à toute sa famille le matin de Hanoukka, les yeux encore rouges de la débauche de la veille. Peut-être était-ce pour fêter l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami, ou peut-être celui de leur ami commun qui n'avait jamais, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, quitté sa parka orange; ou peut-être était-ce tout simplement pour fêter Noël, ou le Nouvel An. Le pire jour de sa vie, en somme. Il avait compris ce soir-là la douleur abjecte que procurait la vision de la personne aimée dans les bras d'un autre; d'une autre. Alors il avait bu, bu à n'en plus tenir debout, fumé à s'en détruire les poumons et couché à s'en faire exploser le cœur, histoire d'oublier à quel point le sien lui faisait mal à ce moment-là. Il était devenu la honte de la famille, mais cela n'était rien à coté de ce que son cœur, son stupide et ignorant petit cœur, lui ordonnait de croire et d'aimer. Mais il avait atteint le paroxysme de la honte que ses parents associaient désormais irrémédiablement à son prénom lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte. Rendu compte du souhait saugrenu qui avait un beau jour d'été germé dans son esprit, pendant un après-midi plage entre amis. Il l'avait trouvé beau. Il n'avait jamais remarqué la chaleur dont son sourire pouvait emplir son corps, ni même l'éclat si particulier qui brillait dans le bleu de ses yeux. Lorsqu'il s'était allongé à coté de lui sur le sable, qu'il avait pris sa main et commencé à jouer avec ses doigts, il s'était senti bien. Le geste n'avait pourtant rien de spécial, c'était même devenu une habitude. Au bien-être s'était mêlé le malaise, un malaise dont l'origine était alors inconnue. Depuis toujours, ils avaient tout partagé. Le même bain, le même lit, et même, certaines fois, les mêmes conquêtes. Il n'avait jamais compté le nombre de fois où son meilleur ami avait pu jouer avec ses longs doigts de pianiste, les faisant glisser entre les siens, les entremêlant avec une douceur qui lui avait toujours été propre; ni celui où il s'était endormi tout contre lui, certaines fois dans ses bras, d'autres dos à dos. Mais c'était la première fois que le contact de sa peau contre le sienne avait mis ses sens en alerte. Il se souvenait encore très bien de la manière dont il avait retiré sa main de l'étreinte: un geste sec, violent, un peu perdu, qui lui avait valu un regard empli d'incompréhension.

Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi il aimait à ce point là contempler le ciel. Perdu dans ses souvenirs, c'était des yeux de Stan dont il se délectait, pas ce qui le surplombait. C'était pour lui le seul moyen de se noyer dedans, du moins d'en avoir l'impression. Ses yeux ne lui appartenaient pas. Ils ne lui appartenaient plus.

Il avait d'abord commencé par rejeter la faute sur son professeur de primaire et ses histoires de cœurs délirantes, puis sur son meilleur ami et son attitude déplacée puis finalement, il s'était rendu compte que le seul coupable, c'était lui. Comment pouvait-il espérer devenir quelqu'un de bien, dans le moule, en ayant vécu toute sa vie dans un endroit tel que sa petite ville du Colorado ? Il n'avait pourtant jamais imaginé devenir comme ces crétins de lycéens, zonant, séchant les cours, une bouteille à la main et un joint dans l'autre, poussant leur apprentissage de la vie à l'extrême. Pourtant, il se voyait encore déambuler dans les rues de South Park, Stan et Kenny à ses cotés, attendant patiemment la fin du cours de philo', mourant de chaud dans son jean défoncé, ses chaussures de skate et son tee-shirt trop près du corps, ses lèvres expirant un nuage de fumée blanche, les yeux perdus dans le vague, profitant de la présence de l'être aimé à ses cotés. Et le bonheur ne durait jamais longtemps, car elle arrivait toujours peu après la fin de cours. Mais jamais il n'avait pleuré. Il n'avait jamais laissé libre court à la kyrielle de larmes qui menaçaient d'inonder son visage lorsqu'il le voyait le courir après cette fille aux longs cheveux d'ébène, lorsqu'elle partait rapidement se nicher au creux de ses bras, lorsqu'elle lui volait la précieuse attention qu'il chérissait tant. Il aurait voulu la haïr, lui cracher au visage mais il ne pouvait pas. Elle était son amie, tout comme lui était aussi son ami; son meilleur ami. Pas son petit ami. Elle l'avait certes plusieurs fois rendu malade avec ses déclarations et ses constatations durant leur scolarité, mais une fois partie dans une ville voisine, tout avait changé, et désormais il ne pouvait plus ne serait-ce qu'espérer pourrir leur relation. Stan, sans le savoir, les envenimait déjà bien assez.

C'était un déchet. Il était devenu un déchet, mais tant qu'il l'était devenu avec lui, tout allait bien. Il laissa courir sa main jusque dans sa poche, en sortit son briquet et de quoi fumer, puis se releva. Son petit sachet d'herbe verte. Rouler. Allumer. Tirer. Il se rallongea, expirant doucement l'épaisse fumée qui emplissait désormais ses poumons. Il se sentait bien maintenant. Ses problèmes et ses interrogations s'envolaient et se dispersaient dans l'atmosphère, comme les volutes blanches qui disparaissaient au gré du vent. Il était amoureux. Foutrement amoureux. Malheureusement. Mais il se sentait prêt à tout désormais, près à tout lui avouer, à faire toutes sortes de sacrifice pour l'avoir à lui tout seul. En paix avec lui-même. Il se laissait aller à divaguer, les yeux perdus dans l'immensité du ciel, tirant régulièrement sur son joint. Il pouvait sentir la weed le parcourir, se glisser dans ses veines, passer dans les zones de connexion de ses neurones, se nicher jusqu'au bout de ses cheveux. Il avait l'impression de voir chaque centimètre carré du l'azur au dessus de lui, d'en remarquer jusqu'au moindre pigment différent des autres. Il s'imaginait couché sur un nuage, dans ses bras, ses cheveux dans son coup et son souffle chaud contre sa peau. Il se laissait aller, et passa doucement le bout de ses doigts dans son cou, s'assurant que rien ne s'y trouvait tellement la caresse lui avait paru réelle. Ses yeux se fermèrent quelques instants, profitant de l'euphorie qui l'avait gagné, oubliant son corps lourd et son cerveau en ébullition. L'envie de tout lâcher avait disparu, il était désormais seul, loin de toutes ses immondes pensées, seul avec lui-même.

Il n'avait rien oublié de tous les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, de toutes les paroles qu'ils avaient pu échanger, bonnes ou mauvaises. _Tu es mort pour moi, Stan_… Il s'en été voulu pendant tellement longtemps d'avoir laisse libre court à ses horribles paroles à cause d'un stupide jeu… Mais toutes leurs déclarations d'amitié avaient une valeur mille fois plus supérieure pour lui que tous les tas d'insultes qu'ils avaient pu s'adresser. Un million de mots doux, réconfortants contre une poignée d'insultes et de reproches.

Il avait à peine remarqué la présence qui venait de s'installer à ses côtés, tant il était absorbé par la contemplation du ciel. C'est une main glissée dans la sienne qui le ramena à la réalité. Il retint un sursaut, ne reconnaissant que trop bien les doigts qui s'entrelaçaient aux siens. Il tenta d'ignorer ceux-ci, se concentrant sur les nuages qui défilaient au dessus de leur tête. Il luttait contre lui-même pour ne pas tourner les yeux, ne sachant que trop bien ce qu'ils allaient rencontrer s'il lâchait prise. Une étendue aussi bleue que celle qui s'offrait en ce moment à lui, allongé sur le dos, sa main dans celle de Stan et son joint maintenant bien diminué dans l'autre.

« Ça va mec ? »

Sa voix grave venait résonner au creux de son oreille. Une voix chaude, suave, mais qui pourtant lui glaçait le sang, tant il connaissait l'emprise qu'elle pouvait avoir sur lui. Il tira sur son joint, prit le temps d'inspirer et d'expirer, avant de soupirer.

« Et toi ? »

Il connaissait très bien la réponse. _Bien, Wendy arrive d'ici une dizaine de minutes, si tu savais comme il me tarde de la revoir ! J'ai foiré le devoir d'Histoire, quand j'y pense. J'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête, un truc de fou. J'crois que j'suis amoureux . T'en penses quoi toi ?_ Il n'en pensait rien. Il aurait aimé qu'il lui parle, certes, mais qu'il lui dise que s'il avait raté son devoir, c'était parce qu'il avait trop pensé à lui, trop pensé au moment où ils allaient se retrouver, à la sortie des cours. Il aurait aimé entendre juste une fois qu'il était _dépendant_ de lui. Juste une fois, qu'il avait _besoin_ de lui.

« Y a un problème ? »

Un problème ? Bien sûr, qu'il en avait un, un problème, il était amoureux du garçon qui lui posait cette question, complètement dingue de lui. Il s'était senti poussé des ailes quelques instants auparavant, sous l'effet de la drogue, mais étrangement, celles-ci venaient de se rétracter très violemment.

« Bien sûr que non, pourquoi ? »

Il avait tenté de prendre le ton le plus innocent possible, tout en gardant les yeux rivés vers le ciel. Il ne devait absolument pas dévier son regard, sans quoi il était définitivement perdu. Il étouffait à ce moment-là une pulsion qui lui dictait de se taire, de laisser voler en éclat son masque impassible déjà bien fissuré, de perdre la partie et de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais non. Il y avait trop de choses qui lui interdisaient de le faire. Il tira une grande bouffée de weed, essayant d'euthanasier sa conscience.

Avant qu'il n'ai pu penser à la moindre autre chose, le ciel se trouva obstrué, ses hanches se retrouvèrent bloquées et deux mains virent se poser de chaque coté de sa tête. L'azur avait été remplacé par deux iris d'un bleu cristallin, qui fixaient avec détermination les iris verts qui leurs faisaient face. Il tenta d'ouvrir les lèvres pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit.

« Tu te moques de moi j'espère. C'est pas toi qui est censé être mon ''meilleur ami'' ? Tu sais, celui qui m'évite depuis _environ _huit mois. Putain mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Kyle ? C'est quoi ton putain de problème ? »

L'air commençait à lui manquer et il sentait ses yeux devenir vitreux. L'avoir si près et ne pas pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser, passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux le rendait malade. Une boule commençait à se former dans sa gorge, la barrière qui retenaient toutes les larmes des dernières années menaçait de céder. Il déglutit difficilement puis finit par détourner le regard, avant de porter une nouvelle fois le joint à ses lèvres. Il remit sa tête droite, le regard plongé dans celui de Stan, avant de lui souffler la fumée qui emplissait ses poumons au visage. Celui-ci se racla la gorge, pris par surprise, puis une moue énervée mais encore enfantine déforma ses traits. Aucun des deux n'osait parler, absorbé chacun dans le regard de l'autre, le brun soufflant sous l'effet de la colère, le roux figé sous le corps de l'autre.

Le plus jeune tentait de se calmer, essayant de faire disparaître toute la colère qui bouillait alors en lui. Il voulait comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi le garçon qui se trouvait actuellement en dessous de lui semblait tout faire pour ne pas se retrouver seul avec lui, pourquoi, depuis plusieurs semaines, il refusait toutes ses invitations, pourquoi ils n'avaient pas eu le moindre petit moment d'intimité depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Habituellement, ils se retrouvaient toujours chez l'un ou chez l'autre, et discutaient de tout et de rien jusqu'au bout de la nuit, étendus l'un à coté de l'autre, pour finalement arriver en retard en cours. Mais plus maintenant. Depuis l'été dernier, après une après-midi plage s'il se souvenait bien. Après ça, son meilleur ami était resté cloîtré chez lui pendant plusieurs jours, prétextant un quelconque coup de chaud et fuyant toute conversation avec lui. C'était sa mère, son horrible mère, qui avait fini par lui dire, face à son entêtement, que Kyle n'avait pas envie de le voir pour le moment. Il s'était senti trahi lorsqu'il avait sut que Kenny avait pu le voir quelques jours après. Mais pas lui. Cependant, la rancœur qu'il avait éprouvée pour son meilleur ami avait disparu lorsqu'il l'avait vu revenir en cours, une semaine après, amaigri, des cernes noires sous les yeux, la peau encore plus diaphane que d'habitude, et son sourire d'habitude si présent gommé de son visage. Tout avait changé depuis ce jour, sans trop qu'il sache pourquoi. Il était désormais là, au dessus de lui, les yeux ancrés dans les siens, ses beaux yeux verts le fixant à travers quelques mèches rousses, son visage à la peau blanche légèrement rougie au niveau des joues, les lèvres pincées à en devenir exsangues, qui se desserraient seulement pour tirer sur ce qui avait dilaté ses pupilles. Il lui manquait. Son sourire, ses railleries lui manquaient. Kyle lui manquait. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de lui dire que tout allait s'arranger. Si seulement il avait pu définir ce ''tout'', oui, il aurait pu tenter d'arranger les choses. Si seulement… Il avait exploré dans sa tête toutes les hypothèses possibles et inimaginables, mais aucune ne lui avait semblé plausible pour expliquer ce qui se passait.

De longs doigts fins passèrent sur son front, dégageant les mèches qui obstruaient légèrement le regard tourmaline; et descendirent le long de sa joue. Le jeune écarquilla quelques peu les yeux, avant que sa main ne vienne retrouver sa jumelle. La brise agitait les cheveux de jais du garçon qui lui faisait face, son bonnet noir les retenant quelque peu. Il se sentait faiblir sous le poids de l'autre, désormais assis sur son bassin, une main caressant son visage, l'autre toujours du côté gauche de sa tête.

Son souffle se coupa lorsque le corps de l'autre s'écrasa sur le sien et que deux bras passèrent autour de sa taille. Coincé entre le sol et lui, le rouquin ne savait plus où se mettre. Il avait mal, mais en même temps se sentait bien, la chaleur de Stan réchauffant son corps. Son souffle lui chatouillait le cou, et ses yeux se replongèrent dans le ciel. Il avait tout ce qu'il aimait, réuni au même endroit. Le ciel, les nuages, Stan, et son joint, désormais éteint.

« Tu me manques Kyle… »

Le murmure du plus jeune se perdit au creux de son cou, et inconsciemment ses bras se refermèrent sur le corps qui surplombait le sien.

« Toi aussi, mais j'peux pas… »

Le brun le lâcha, se redressant sur ses coudes, le fixant avec incompréhension.

« Tu peux pas quoi ? Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule Kyle.»

Le plus vieux détourna les yeux, les joues rougissantes, se mordant les lèvres. Tout en lui bouillonnait : l'envie de tout lâcher, d'arrêter de se contrôler, de lâcher prise, de lui dire tout ce qu'il pensait. Il se retrouvait aphone, coincé sous celui qui avait son cœur, tiraillé entre sa raison et ses sentiments. Dans un élan désespéré, il retrouva le regard de Stan, avant de se relever et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il ne comprit pas exactement ce qui était en train de se passer. C'était chaud. C'était doux. C'était une sensation telle qu'il n'en avait jamais ressentie. Sous le coup de la surprise, il ne réagit pas immédiatement. Etait-il vraiment en train de… Oui, Kyle, son meilleur ami depuis la maternelle, était en train de l'embrasser. Lorsque celui-ci se laissa enfin retomber, les yeux verts trouvèrent les yeux bleus, remplis d'incompréhension, un air hébété sur le beau visage auquel ils appartenaient. Le roux regarda son meilleur ami faire glisser lentement quelques uns de ses doigts ses lèvres.

Se furent les yeux de Kyle qui s'écarquillèrent lorsque la bouche de Stan vint à nouveau rencontrer la sienne. Le premier baiser avait été chaste, maladroit, timide, mais celui-ci était beaucoup plus passionné, un peu désespéré, et bien plus fougueux. Il laissa libre passage à la langue qui réclamait sa jumelle, et celles-ci se mirent à se mêler dans un ballet effréné. Son cœur battait au point de lui faire croire que son torse allait exploser, mais cela n'empêcha pas à ses mains devenues baladeuses d'aller courir sous le tee-shirt du brun.

La magie du moment s'arrêta soudainement. Le portable qui vibrait dans la poche du plus jeune brisa ce moment hors du temps. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, celui-ci se redressa brutalement, s'assaillant sans aucune douceur sur son meilleur ami, et décrocha.

« Oui ?... D'ici cinq minutes ?... D'accord, j'arrive… A tout de suite ma Belle, je t'aime. »

Il regarda une dernière fois Kyle, qui le fixait, les sourcils froncés, avant de reposer délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout en souriant.

« Désolé, je dois y aller. Je suis… Content… Oui, c'est ça, content qu'on se soit retrouvés.»

Sans plus de cérémonie, il se releva, épousseta quelque peu ses vêtements, et remonta la côte en courant. Le rouquin, qui s'était redressé, le regarda partir, un sourire mélancolique sur le visage. _Rien ne changera jamais_… Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser du sourire qui s'étendait sur ses lèvres. Il sortit de nouveau son paquet de tabac, son petit sachet, ses feuilles, et recommença à rouler l'herbe verte mélangé aux brins marrons. Finalement, il savait pourquoi il aimait tant les nuages. A chaque fois qu'il tendait la main vers le ciel, il avait l'impression qu'il allait pouvoir les attraper, mais à chaque fois, lorsque ses doigts commençaient à refermer leur piège, ils lui échappaient. Stan était un peu comme un de ces nuages, il s'approchait, s'approchait tant qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait enfin pouvoir refermer sa main sur son poignet, mais lorsqu'il y était presque, il finissait toujours par s'échapper.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

><p>Voilà donc le premier chapitre... N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, histoire de me dire ce que vous en pensez; les critiques, positives ou négatives, sont les bienvenues ! :D (Bref, je me tais...)<p>

A la prochaine !


	2. And Nothing Else

**_Disclamer_** : South Park et ses personnages appartiennent à Matt Stone et Trey Parker ~

_**Pairing :**_ Gros mélange entre amour, amitié, silences et non-dits. A la base, cette fic est une Stan x Kyle, cependant, pour arriver à mes fins et qu'ils se mettent ENFIN ensemble, j'ai décider de passer par d'autres couples! Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est plus marrant voyons ! 8) Ceux constitués dans ce chapitre risquent de durer assez longtemps, alors si vous vous attendez à ce que Stan saute dans les bras de Kyle et qu'ils partent se marier tout de suite... Désolée de briser vous attentes XD Bref, Cryle et Standy dans ce chapitre, mais tout va changer... Plus tard !

_**Raiting : **_T, pour le langage (à venir surtout) et pour la présence de substances illicites et d'une jeunesse dépravée (maggle) !

PS : Je vous remercie pour vos reviews Sur ce, voici le chapitre 2 !

* * *

><p>Quatre jours. Quatre-vingt seize heures. Cinq mille sept cent soixante minutes. Trois cent quarante-cinq mille six cent secondes environ. Rien que ça. Il regardait les aiguilles courir sur le cadran de sa montre. Ça allait faire cinq jours qu'il n'avait pas revu son meilleur ami; et finalement, c'était surement mieux. Il soupira longuement avant de reporter son attention sur le professeur qui tentait désespérément de faire comprendre à une classe à demi endormie une quelconque formule de mathématiques.<p>

Le roux laissa lentement son regard dériver de l'ordinateur humain jusqu'à la fenêtre. Au dehors, le soleil était à son zénith et l'estomac du jeune homme commençait à sérieusement exprimer le manque de nourriture dont il souffrait. Le soleil caressait sa peau ,et ses yeux commençaient à se fermer doucement, bercé par la chaleur de cette fin de matinée. Il commençait à rêver, transporté par la chaleur de ce mois de mai; il le revoyait de nouveau face à lui, ses beaux yeux bleus plongés dans les siens, la douceur de ses lèvres percées caressant les siennes, le poids de son corps alité sur...

« Monsieur Broflovski, vous qui semblez si captivé par le cours, pouviez-vous expliquer à vos camarades l'équation de Maxwell ? »

Il retint un sursaut à l'entente de la voix qui venait de bramer son nom. _Répondre quelque chose vite_.

« Euh… Equation de Maxwell… Euh… Elle démonte que, euh… Le champ magnétique est à flux euh… Conservatif ?

- Mais encore ?

- Euh… C'est la cause du dipôle magnétique, qui fait euh… Qu'un pôle de euh… convergence nord ne peut pas exister sans son pôle sud ils ne peuvent pas être euh… Séparés, un peu comme des… Amants ! »

Le silence qui suivit, ainsi que les regards interrogateurs que lui lançaient ses camarades et le professeur ne le firent pas tiquer de suite. C'est quelques secondes plus tard qu'il se rendit compte de l'absurdité qu'il venait de dire.

«Des aimants, pardon ! Des aimants! »

Mais le mal était fait. Les gorges se déployèrent et les rires commençaient à fuser. Le front du jeune homme vint rencontrer le bois de sa table de cours, ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans les mèches de feu et un soupir franchit ses lèvres. Être amoureux, ça ne lui réussissait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas.

* * *

><p>Enfin seul avec son joint. Kyle soupira de bonheur tout en recrachant des volutes de fumée blanche. Il était avachi contre un des murs du gymnase, seul, comme à son habitude. Il s'était toujours senti mal à l'aise en société, ne supportant que très peu d'autres présences que celles de ses amis, gène qu'il avait tendance à laisser de côté après avoir ingéré une dose plus ou moins conséquente d'alcool, cependant. De là où il était, il voyait l'ensemble du complexe lycéen ainsi que la route, et, durant les longues après-midis où il séchait les cours, il avait pris l'habitude de venir se poser confortablement ici et de regarder ses camarades se presser d'un bâtiment à l'autre entre deux sonneries, prendre le chemin qui les ramènerait finalement chez eux après des heures de cours interminables… Tout cela avait tendance à le faire doucement sourire, car il s'était rendu compte, au fur et à mesure, du caractère répétitif et réglé de la vie. Il savait que Token repartait chez lui à 15 heures le lundi et le vendredi, que Bebe avait tendance à sortir de cours cinq minutes avant tout le monde les mercredis, que Wendy arrivait tous les soirs à 17 heures 55 et que Stan la rejoignait aux environs de 18h05. Finalement, son meilleur ami pouvait bien s'être éloigné de lui, il n'en savait pas moins sur sa vie pour autant. <em>Trop prévisible<em>.

Le jeune homme s'arracha à ses contemplations et méditations lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement et ses yeux rencontrèrent deux iris glacials, d'un bleu morne, masqués ici et là par quelques mèches d'ébène.

« Tucker ? », finit-il par lâcher.

Le brun vint s'assoir à coté de lui, contre le mur, avant de retirer le bonnet péruvien bleu et jaune qui couvrait sa tête.

« Alors Broflovski, on confond les aimants et les amants?

- Putain, ta gueule Tucker. C'était…

- Un lapsus. Un putain de lapsus. Ça s'est vu comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Maintenant tout le monde sait que Kyle Broflovski, le juif premier de la classe, n'a pas que ses cours dans la tête.

- Gné… N'importe quoi. »

Il tira de nouveau sur ce qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, avant de reperdre son regard dans le vide. Il essayait de résumer rapidement la situation dans sa tête : Il était amoureux de son meilleur ami, celui-ci l'avait embrassé cinq jours plutôt, il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de lui depuis, un lapsus d'une débilité profonde en cours et maintenant, Craig Tucker, le beau gosse en chef et élu garçon le plus turbulent du lycée depuis la maternelle était avachi à coté de lui, une clope entre les doigts, à lui parler de l'absurdité qu'il avait lâché le matin même.

Craig Tucker. Dix-sept ans, brun, les yeux bleus, un mètre quatre-vingt à vue d'œil, voix froide et monotone, adulé par la moitié du lycée, méchamment regardé par certains à cause de ses liaisons prétendues avec un bon nombre de mecs de son entourage, le majeur un peu trop souple au goût des professeurs et des surveillants, son éternel bonnet péruvien visé sur la tête, abonné au bureau de l'assistant d'éducation, blasé de naissance. Voilà les seules choses que le roux connaissait de lui. Et pourtant, la proximité entre cet individu qu'il n'avait jamais considéré autrement que comme une connaissance ne le dérangeait pas plus ce que cela. Il dégageait quelque chose de paisible, et il était lui aussi perdu dans le train de vie des adolescents de leur lycée, à les regarder courir pour dire au revoir à telle ou telle personne, pour prendre leur bus… C'était monotone, un peu comme lui en ce moment.

« T'es amoureux Broflovski, nan ? »

Il tourna violemment la tête vers lui. Comment ?

« De quoi ?

- Je dis ça, je dis rien. Simple intuition. Tu te comportes bizarrement en cours.

- Ha… »

C'était bien son jour. Même la coqueluche du lycée avait grillé qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Après tout, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait en avoir à faire. Vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement… Il fumait de plus en plus, sa peau semblait perdre ses couleurs à vu d'œil, et ça allait faire cinq jours qu'il n'avait pas ouvert le moindre livre de cours. Tout cela à cause du problème Stanley. C'était un très beau nom, pour un problème de cet ordre là. Il aurait préféré qu'il s'appelle ne serait-ce que Barbara, Anne ou encore Heidi, mais non, puisque rien ne pouvait être simple, il s'appelait Stanley. Il soupira un grand coup, avant de tirer une dernière fois sur son joint. Heureusement qu'il l'avait, sa drogue, finalement. Car maintenant qu'il avait perdu son meilleur ami, mis à part Craig qui se tenait alors à coté de lui, il était seul horriblement seul. Et il avait besoin de parler.

« Craig ?

- Hm ?

- T'es gay ?

- Bi.

- Hm... »

Le taciturne n'avait même pas levé les yeux, continuant de s'asphyxier les poumons. Finalement, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire, et c'était surement mieux ainsi. Finalement, il était comme lui, morose, fatigué de tout, intéressé de rien, jamais surpris, toujours de marbre face aux autres.

« Euh… T'as raison, j'suis amoureux… De Stan.

- Ha. Il a pas une copine lui ?

- Si, justement, c'est ça le problème.

- Hm, ceci explique cela, donc. Racontes. »

Kyle, sur le coup de la surprise, écarquilla les yeux. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait le brun s'intéresser à quelque chose, que ce soit une histoire ou autre. Il prit une grande inspiration, s'en voulant pour quelques instants d'avoir ouvert la bouche, puis finalement, il se rendit compte qu'une fois de plus, il n'avait rien à perdre.

« Ça va faire huit mois. J'ai pris mes distances au point de plus vouloir le voir, mais rien à faire. Et ça m'rend dingue. J'me fous en l'air alors que mis à part sa Wendy, il se fout de tout. Du coup, bah… J'me console avec ça, dit-il en désignant son mégot du regard, c'est le seul truc qui m'permet de l'oublier un peu. Ça fait pitié, hein ?

- Carrément.

- Merci de ton aide, Tucker…

- T'avais pas qu'à tomber amoureux d'un hétéro maqué avec une pute, mec.

- J'ai oublié de mentionner le fait que je ne l'ai _pas fait exprès_ ?

- Même. T'as deux solutions maintenant, soit tu l'oublies et tu te consoles avec quelqu'un d'autre, soit tu continues à te laisser aller et tu claques.

- Il m'a embrassé.

- Intéressant. Et ?

- C'est tout, il est parti retrouver Wendy juste après.

- Con.

- Pire. J'suis pommé.»

Alors que le jeune homme posait doucement sa tête sur ses genoux, un bras passa autour de ses épaules et le ramena contre un torse qu'il ne connaissait pas. Finalement, mis à part celui de Stan, pour avoir dormi contre pendant des années, il n'en avait connu aucun autre. Kyle se prit alors à penser que mis à part quelques filles par-ci par-là avec quatre grammes dans chaque bras en soirée, il n'avait jamais réellement flirté avec quelqu'un, et son meilleur ami avait toujours été son seul et unique amour, celui à qui il aurait tout donné et à qui il aurait voulu tout prendre. Mais les nuages étaient insaisissables, alors on lui avait tout pris mais il n'avait rien eut en échange. Il n'avait même pas envie de pleurer, tellement tout l'avait finalement dégouté. Il ne se sentait rien d'autre qu'un vulgaire pantin, là, dans les bras qu'un quasi-inconnu, à perdre ses yeux dans le vide en ressassant de vieux souvenirs, des époques révolus et des rêves envolés.

Il inspira un grand coup et releva la tête, se calant un peu plus contre son camarade, profitant du peu de chaleur corporelle qui lui était offerte, et ferma quelques instants les paupières avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p>Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi, mais le soleil était désormais bien bas, donnant au ciel cet air d'océan enflammé qu'il aimait tant. Craig était toujours là, les yeux dans le vide, une cigarette entre les doigts de la main gauche et ceux de la droite perdus dans la masse de cheveux roux de l'endormi. Kyle ne tiqua pas, et deux yeux vides virent se poser naturellement sur lui au premier mouvement qu'il entrepris d'esquisser.<p>

« T'es lourd Broflovski. »

Surpris, l'intéressé commença à se relever à la hâte mais le bras qui l'avait tout à l'heure attiré contre son détenteur le retint, et le serra encore plus que quelques minutes auparavant.

« Si tu bouges, j'vais avoir froid, donc tu restes. »

Il se laissa faire, et laissa sa tête retomber sur l'épaule au tee-shirt gris. C'est vrai qu'il commençait à faire frais, mais l'étreinte du brun l'empêchait de ressentir le froid. Lui, par contre, commençait à frissonner malgré le rouquin tout contre lui, et sans que celui-ci ne s'y attende, deux bras le poussèrent, et le brun s'installa derrière lui, le serrant ainsi dans ses bras.

Gêné. Il était horriblement gêné. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il se laissait faire. Mais il se laissait faire. Il sentait le souffle régulier du brun contre sa nuque, et finalement il aurait très bien pu rester comme ça toute la nuit, il s'en serait foutu. Il fermait les yeux et imaginait que c'était Stan, pas Craig, mais bien Stan qui le tenait dans ses bras pour tenter de le réconforter un tant soit peu. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre lui-même. A l'heure qu'il était, c'était Wendy qui devait être dans ses bras, et puis, le corps de Stan était chaud, alors que celui qui le retenait actuellement prisonnier était froid, beaucoup trop froid.

* * *

><p>En deux semaines, il avait réussi à retrouver un semblant de vie, grâce à Craig Tucker. Qui l'aurait cru. Après l'après-midi qu'ils avaient passé, le roux dans les bras du brun, les deux garçons avaient commencé à passer leurs poses et leur temps libre ensemble. Craig avait beau être un spécimen à part, Kyle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup, et même s'il n'avait pas oublié Stan pour autant, la peine qu'il ressentait semblait s'être un peu dissipée, ou tout de moins le laisser tranquille pendant les moments qu'il passait avec le brun. Tucker avait beau être froid, sarcastique et capable d'avoir des manques de réaction dignes d'une putain frigide, il n'en restait pas moins horriblement attachant. C'était rare que le rouquin se sente si bien avait quelqu'un qu'il n'avait réellement rencontré que depuis si peu de temps, mais ce qu'il savait, c'était que désormais, il ne se sentait plus seul.<p>

Il n'avait pas revu ni croisé Stan depuis. Il crevait d'envie de lui envoyer ne serait-ce qu'un message ou de l'apercevoir, mais non. Après maintes discussions avec le garçon au bonnet péruvien, il avait convenu qu'il allait tout faire pour l'oublier, et que oui, il y arriverait. La motivation y était, mais le courage, cependant…

* * *

><p>« Stan ? »<p>

Le jeune homme se retourna vers sa petite amie, assise à son bureau, qui le regardait, les lèvres pincées.

« Tu sais ce qui arrive à Kyle en ce moment ? »

Le brun se gratta quelques instants l'arrière de la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. _Je suis un connard, il est amoureux de moi, je lui ai roulé un patin comme je ne t'en ai jamais roulé à toi et je l'ai abandonné à cause de toi alors que je commençais à le tripoter. Sinon, mis à part ça, je ne sais rien ! _Non, impossible.

« Euh non, pourquoi ?

- Bebe m'a dit qu'il avait l'air un peu mieux en ce moment…

- Vraiment ? C'est super, se contenta-t-il de répondre. _En tout cas, c'est un bon comédien, pour convaincre Barbara_.

- C'est depuis qu'il s'est rapproché de Craig, à priori.

- KEWA ? »

C'était impossible. IMPOSSIBLE. Pas Kyle, et pas lui. Non. L'image de son meilleur ami en train de rire avec Tucker s'installa dans son esprit. Non. Pas ça. Par pitié. Il était en train de monter tous les scénarios possibles et inimaginables dans sa tête, et tous le dégoutaient au point d'en avoir envie de vomir. Tout, sauf ça. Pas cette brute mal éduquée de Tucker avec sa crème de meilleur ami. Wendy le stoppa net.

« C'est pour ça que je pense que tu devrais aller lui parler, même si je ne comprend pas tout ce qui se passe entre vous en ce moment. »

Le brun hocha la tête, et passa le reste de son après-midi à se torturer les méninges, sous le regard désabusé de Wendy.

* * *

><p>Le roux, adossé contre le mur, regardait une silhouette qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien en enlacer une autre, ses longs cheveux de jais virevoltant sous l'effet de la brise. Il avala difficilement sa salive, et presque instantanément, ses yeux devinrent vitreux.<p>

« Kyle. »

Il entendait à peine la voix qui l'appelait. Sa gorge lui faisait mal et son estomac s'était contracté. Il avait envie d'hurler, de s'arracher les cheveux, de pleurer. Il ne l'avait pas aperçu depuis plus de deux semaines, et il avait fallu que l'unique image qu'il ait de lui à ce moment là fut celle-ci. Il avait pensé qu'il avait finalement réussi à l'oublier un peu, mais maintenant qu'il le voyait là, devant lui, il se rendait compte qu'il était toujours aussi amoureux, désespéré, et triste. Il était là, contre son mur, à retenir ses larmes, le visage figé et impénétrable.

Craig passa un bras autour de la taille, le rapprochant de lui, et laissa retomber sa tête sur l'épaule du roux. Il se demandait actuellement si le jeune homme était aveugle ou quoi que ce soit, mais tout ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il était tellement obnubilé par son meilleur ami qu'il en oubliait de regarder tout autour de lui.

« J'crois que t'es tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne, Kyle », murmura-t-il.

Le roux tourna la tête vers lui, intrigué, et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soir, ses lèvres furent faites prisonnières par celles de Craig, gelées. Surpris, il ne répondit pas et se laissa faire, laissant libre de passage la langue qui cherchait sa jumelle. La main du brun vint caresser sa joue du bout des doigts, et, à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Il ancra ses yeux dans les prunelles de glace qui leur faisaient face, et il y lut beaucoup plus de choses qu'il n'avait jamais pu en voir dans celles-ci. De l'anxiété, de la frustration, de l'amour peut-être, et un désir en fusion qui lui donnait l'impression de brûler sur place. Le brun reposa rapidement ses lèvres sur celles du roux, et se recula de nouveau.

« J'sais que tu tomberas jamais amoureux de moi. Mais j'veux au moins te faire oublier l'autre con. »

Kyle déglutit. Sa salive avait le goût de la sienne, le goût des Marlboro Classic. Il avait chaud malgré la froideur du corps de son camarade, malgré les lèvres glaciales qui avaient caressées les siennes.

« Je… Enfin… Je sais pas trop…

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix », déclara Tucker, avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche.

Finalement, pourquoi pas. Il savait très bien qu'il n'avait plus rien à attendre de Stan. Alors, pourquoi pas. Il s'en foutait de toute manière.

* * *

><p>La fin des cours. Enfin. Kyle attendait son nouveau « petit ami » devant les grilles du lycée, fumant son habituel joint, à la vue de tout le monde. Une fois celui-ci terminé, il alluma une cigarette.<p>

« Kyle ? »

Oh non, pas cette voix. Pitié, pas cette voix. Il déglutit et se retourna vers celui qui l'avait interpellé.

« Ho, salut Stan. _Dégage, putain_.

- Tu vas … Bien ? _Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je t'en supplie_.

- On fait aller. Toi ? _Coupe court, part pitié. Craig, vite._

- Ça va. _Parle-moi putain, parle moi_. »

Un silence mortuaire s'installa entre eux. Stan regardait Kyle tirer nerveusement sur sa cigarette. Quelque chose, vite.

« Depuis quand tu fumes des clopes toi ?

_- Depuis que je suis amoureux de celui qui me demande ça_. Euh, depuis un moment, pourquoi ?

- Non, comme ça, j't'avais jamais vu fumer autre chose que ça avant, dit le brun, en désignant du regard ce qu'il savait être un mégot de joint. _Tu me prends vraiment pour un con hein ? _

- Ha… _Pourtant si tu avais fait un peu plus attention à moi tu te serais rendu compte que j'ai commencé à me défoncer et à tout faire pour me détruire quand tu t'es éloigné._

- J't'avoue que j'me fais du soucis pour toi depuis un moment… _Ça va faire huit mois en vérité._ Tu te défonces H24 et j'ai l'impression que tu t'occupes plus de rien. _Je te dis ça, mais si tu voyais ce que moi je suis réellement, tu t'en irais en courant._

- Ha ? Tu me le montres très bien, alors._ T'as une façon bizarre de montrer en gens que tu t'inquiètes pour eux, en les évitant. _En tout cas, merci de te faire du souci pour moi, mais je vais bien. _ Si je fume c'est pour essayer de te faire sortir de ma putain de tête. _J'suis jeune et j'en profite, c'est tout. _Et arrête de faire comme si rien s'était passé, putain_.

- Mouis, il y a « en profiter » et « en profiter » hein ! _Essaie de comprendre le soucis que je me fais pour toi, putain. J'veux juste oublier tes lèvres bordel.  
><em>

_- J'crois vraiment que tu comprends rien à rien. _T'inquiètes pas, je gère.

- Au fait, je voulais te parler de...»

Il coupa court. De nouveau. Deux bras passèrent autour de la taille de Kyle, et des lèvres virent se poser doucement sur sa joue, sous le regard médusé de Stan.

« Marsh. Quel plaisir de te revoir, lâcha Craig, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.»

L'atmosphère devint électrique. Les deux bruns se dévisageaient et se mitraillaient du regard.

« On va y aller, au revoir, Stan, déclara froidement le roux, avant d'attraper le poignet de son petit ami pour le forcer à s'éloigner de son meilleur ami. »

Le meilleur ami en question restait là, droit comme un piquet, médusé, sous le choc. Pas son Kyle. Et cet abruti de Tucker. Quelque chose en lui hurlait et contractait son estomac. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti. Bien plus fort que de la jalousie. Bien plus violent que de la haine. Quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et qui faisait très, très mal. Il allait devoir faire quelque chose. Très vite. Rien que d'imaginer les mains de ce monstre sur le corps de son meilleur ami le rendait malade. Kyle était à lui, rien qu'à lui, et à personne d'autre. Il avait certes joué au con avec le roux quelques jours plus tôt, mais il n'avait aucun droit de lui faire ça, surtout pas avec Tucker. Kyle était _son _petit-ami, pas celui de l'autre taciturne. Il se stoppa net dans ses pensées. Kyle ? Petit-ami ? Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien le prendre ? Il souffla un grand coup. Kyle était son meilleur ami, pas son petit-ami. Mais le voir au bras de Tucker le rendait fou de rage. Pour le moment, plus rien d'autre ne le préoccupait, pas même Wendy, qui l'attendait de l'autre coté du lycée. Il devait faire quelque chose. Et vite… 

* * *

><p>Wala. J'espère que ça vous a plu !<p>

Le prochain chapitre devrait malheureusement arriver un peu plus tard, les cours ont repris et j'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire...

See you, et bonne reprise !


	3. Maybe a little bit of Love

Bonjour mes chéris ! :D Je suis de retouuuur ! *facepalm* Nan ne partez pas ! :D

Alors...

**_Disclamer_** : South Park et ses personnages appartiennent à Matt Stone et Trey Parker ~

_**Pairing :**_ Gros mélange entre amour, amitié, silences et non-dits. A la base, cette fic est une Stan x Kyle, cependant, pour arriver à mes fins et qu'ils se mettent ENFIN ensemble, j'ai décider de passer par d'autres couples! Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est plus marrant voyons ! 8) Ceux constitués dans ce chapitre risquent de durer assez longtemps, alors si vous vous attendez à ce que Stan saute dans les bras de Kyle et qu'ils partent se marier tout de suite... Désolée de briser vous attentes XD Bref, Cryle et Standy dans ce chapitre, mais tout va changer... Plus tard !

_**Raiting : **_T, pour le langage (à venir surtout) et pour la présence de substances illicites et d'une jeunesse dépravée (maggle) !

****Voilà donc le chapitre 3! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisir et qui m'aident à continuer :) Love ! Ecrit sur l'album _Enemy Of The World_ de Four Year Strong, je vous le conseille fortement pour l'ambiance !

PS : Ce chapitre est tout simplement pour June-Mary-Ronsenfiel, que je remercie bien bas pour ce petit échange de mail bien sympathique et sans qui le fait d'écrire la suite de cette fic ne me serait pas venu à l'esprit ! Danke Juni :D !

Je vous laisse lire !

* * *

><p>« Déshabille-toi. »<p>

Le rouquin releva la tête de son livre, un sourcil relevé.

« Pardon ? »

En face de lui, un regard glacial le fixait, vide.

« Déshabille-toi. »

Le jeune homme continuait de regarder Craig Tucker lamentablement étalé sur son lit, sur le ventre, la tête soutenue par l'une de ses paumes, les cheveux enfin libres de leur prison de laine, tee-shirt noir, boxer blanc, les jambes croisées en l'air, jouant avec le piercing au labret gauche qui était apparu quelques semaines auparavant.

« Euh oué d'accord… Tu vas bien Craig ? »

Ça faisait deux jours qu'ils avaient fêté leur premier mois de vie « commune », et malgré le fait que la majeure partie de son cerveau soit encore occupée par le problème Stanley, il commençait à se faire au caractère horriblement changeant de Craig, à ses sautes d'humeurs digne d'une jeune fille en fleur et à son manque de réaction dans la plupart des situations auxquelles il était confronté. Il commençait même à le trouver sérieusement beau, et bien foutu aussi, malgré le fait que leur amour ne soit, pour l'instant, que purement platonique. Les premiers temps, il avait eu du mal à faire face aux regards dont les gratifiaient les autres élèves du lycée, notamment à celui de Stan, qui, souvent, laissait ses yeux dériver jusqu'aux deux silhouettes enlacées contre les murs blancs, tenant lui-même dans ses bras sa Wendy, sa chère Wendy, celle à cause de qui Kyle avait perdu son meilleur ami. Elle avait pourtant essayé de lui parler, une fois ou deux, de lui dire que Craig n'était pas fréquentable, qu'il ne valait rien mais c'était peine perdu, cette garce le laissait de marbre. Finalement, le rouquin était bien avec lui.

« Déshabille-toi, c'est pas compliqué à comprendre non. »

Ce n'était pas une question c'était une affirmation. Comme toutes les questions que posait Craig, finalement.

Kyle commença à se lever doucement, laissa ses mains glisser lentement sur sa chemise et commença à défaire un à un les boutons. Un sourire pervers et plein de sous-entendus s'étendit sur les lèvres du brun, toujours allongé, lèvres sur lesquelles passa une langue gourmande. Une fois son vêtement ouvert, le roux croisa le regard du brun, sourit, et passa une main dans ses cheveux et il regarda son vis-à-vis avoir un sourire narquois.

« Dans tes rêves. »

La bouche de Craig ne put s'empêcher de s'ouvrir. Il resta quelques instants à fixer son petit-ami, encore sous le choc, puis, sans prévenir, il se releva d'un bond, ne cherchant même pas à cacher son excitation naissante et se jeta sur le rouquin. Il s'empara de ses poignets avant de le coller contre le mur de sa propre chambre. Malgré les plaintes du garçon, il ne lâchait pas prise et continuait de resserrer ses doigts autour de lui. Ce fut un baiser violent, plein de passion, de frustration et de désir que Kyle reçut, semi conscient, et l'une des mains du brun quitta le mur pour aller se perdre sur son torse nu.

« Ne refais plus JAMAIS ça, lâcha finalement le frustré. »

* * *

><p>La sonnerie annonçait enfin la fin de cours. Cette journée lui avait semblé interminable, et il n'avait même pas pu sécher la moindre heure de cours à cause du jeune blond qui avait été chargé de le surveiller par le conseiller d'éducation. Le blondinet en question n'était autre que Léopold Butters Stotch, l'être le plus niais, le plus mielleux, le plus… Gay de tout South Park. Cependant, <em>lui<em> ne l'était _pas_, gay, malgré son corps fluet, ses cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux bleus trop pétillants pour un garçon de 17 ans. Kyle attrapa son sac et commença à quitter la salle avec empressement, ne jetant pas le moindre regard à ce qu'il pouvait désormais assimiler à son chien. Dans sa tête, seulement deux mots tournaient : Craig et fumer. _Fumer. Craig_. Il était tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il ne voyait pas ce qui se passait autour de lui, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque une épaule heurta la sienne, répandant tout le contenu de son sac de cours sur le carrelage souillé par une journée de vie lycéenne.

« Putain… »

Il leva les yeux vers le responsable de cette mascarade et sa gorge se noua comme jamais. Ses yeux s'étaient ancrés dans le regard azuré qui leur faisait face, et immédiatement, il l'avait reconnu. Stan.

« Excuse, Kyle… »

Il s'était baissé pour l'aider à ramasser les fournitures éparpillées sur le sol, et lorsque deux mains se rencontrèrent, les deux garçons rougirent instantanément. Pour cacher sa gène, le rouquin se dépêcha de tout prendre sans ses bras, arrachant ce que le brun tenait, se releva et partit à la hâte. Celui-ci prit sa suite, manquant de s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol.

« Kyle ! Attend ! »

Il saisit finalement son poignet, le retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« Kyle… »

L'intéressé se retourna, le visage figé, froid. Le brun ne savait plus trop où se mettre sous ce regard si vide. Il prit une grande inspiration, et réfléchit rapidement à la manière dont il allait articuler ces quelques mots.

« Kyle, je… »

« Non d'une crotte de nez Kyle, je te retrouve enfin ! C'est pas bien de filer comme ça sans m'attendre ! Et puis tu dois aller voir Monsieur Mac Kay, c'est pas bien de…

- J'y vais. »

Il se dégagea rapidement de l'éteinte du brun, et, sans un mot, se détourna en direction du bureau du conseiller du lycée.

« Putain Butters…, souffla Stan en baissant la tête, tout en saisissant l'arrête de son nez entre ses doigts.»

* * *

><p>« Maman ?<p>

- Bonjour Kyle.

- Asseyez-vous s'vous plait, dit Mac Kay, en désignant deux chaises face à son bureau. »

Le rouquin ne comprenait plus rien. Que faisait-il là ? Avec sa mère en plus ? Vu l'air contrarié que celle-ci affichait, cela ne présageait rien, mais alors rien de bon. Il était pourtant habitué à ses sautes d'humeur, après tout, elle avait bien décidé de déclarer la guerre au Canada quelques années plutôt… Elle était toujours fidèle à elle-même, grosse, rousse, sans retenue… Kyle avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter sa mère, et, en toute honnêteté, il attendait avec impatience son dix-huitième anniversaire pour enfin claquer la porte de chez lui, partir s'installer avec Craig et vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait. Il ne détestait pas sa mère, non, c'était juste qu'elle tenait à contrôler tous les éléments de sa vie. Ça allait faire un an qu'elle le questionnait inlassablement sur le pourquoi du comment Stan ne mettait plus les pieds à la maison, elle lui répétait des centaines de fois qu'il devait travailler plus, encore plus, pour avoir une carrière digne de celle de son père, une femme en or et des enfants bien élevés, une petite vie posée… Tout ce dont il ne voulait pas. En fait non, il voulait une vie posée, mais il n'aurait jamais de femme ni d'enfants, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'aimait pas les femmes, et qu'il détestait les enfants.

« M'Kyle, je crois que nous devons poser quelques choses à plat m'voyez. Madame Broflovski, les notes de votre fils sont en chute libre m'voyez, et c'est d'autant plus inquiétant qu'il fréquente depuis peu Craig Tucker. De la vermine, m'voyez…

- Je vois tout à fait Monsieur Mac Kay, continuez je vous prie.

- En plus de ne plus travailler en cours, votre fils sèche, m'voyez. Et je le soupçonne de prendre des substances illicites, vous avez vu comment il se tient.. ? La drogue c'est mal, m'voyez ! »

S'il était dans un état végétatif, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il ne dormait plus, tellement Stan l'obsédait. Il serra un peu plus la mâchoire, se mordant les joues jusqu'au sang. Craig l'avait sorti de la misère, il fumait un peu moins grâce à lui, et l'autre idiot se permettait de dire que c'était une vermine… _Ne pas éclater… Ne pas éclater_… Il sentit son portable vibrer. Surement Craig. Pas maintenant, pitié. Pas maintenant.

Il sentit le regard insistant que sa mère lui lançait et coupa rapidement l'appareil, s'excusant mentalement auprès de son beau brun. Celle-ci continuait cependant de le fixer, et lorsqu'il releva les yeux, c'est un regard neutre, froid et distant qui l'accueillit.

« J'attends tes explications, Kyle.

- J'ai rien à dire.

- Kyle, je te conseille de te dépêcher, sinon…

- Ne le brusquez pas Madame Broflovski, vous risqueriez de le brusquer, m'voyez.

- Kyle !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je réponde ? Oui, mes notes chutent, oui, je sèche, oui, je traine avec Craig. Et alors ? C'est ma vie. Ma putain de vie.

- Oh non Bobelei, tu es encore sous MA responsabilité !

- Et alors, qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? Me virer de la maison ? Me priver de tout ? Oh et puis, laissez tomber, j'ai pas besoin de votre aide. »

Rouge, à bout de souffle, le rouquin baissa les yeux et s'enfonça dans sa chaise. Les deux adultes le regardaient, surpris. Son problème, personne ne pouvait rien y faire. Un goût métallique emplissait désormais sa bouche, et ses paupières commençaient à le brûler.

« - On peut t'aider Kyle, m'voyez…

- Non. Vous pouvez pas. Personne peut… Personne peut… »

S'en était trop. Sa vision se troubla, sa gorge se noua et il réprima un sanglot. Pas maintenant… Alors que sa mère tentait une approche et dirigea sa main vers l'avant-bras de son fils, celui si se dégagea rapidement, se leva, tête baissée, sans plus de cérémonie et prit la porte sans un le moindre regard en arrière, sous les yeux médusés de sa mère et du conseiller.

* * *

><p>Une tornade rousse se jeta dans ses bras et le serra comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant. Il sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse, et les larmes salées couler le long de son cou, lui arrachant quelques frissons. Lorsque l'étreinte se desserra, deux lèvres humides virent trouver les siennes, et alors qu'il s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, le baiser eut le goût âpre du désespoir.<p>

* * *

><p>« Fais ce que tu veux. »<p>

Craig, couché, observait le roux, debout devant son lit. Lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé en larmes, à la sortie du lycée, celui-ci avait insisté pour rentrer à l'appartement du brun, qui vivait désormais seul, avant que sa mère ne débarque. Il avait coupé son portable, ses yeux étaient encore rougis par les pleurs, sa peau plus pâle que d'habitude, et des cernes avaient creusé son beau visage.

Il était désormais là, devant lui, le visage dur, décidé, en sous vêtements. Le brun, quelque peu perturbé, se leva doucement vers son petit-ami, qui déglutit bruyamment. Il laissa ses doigts vagabonder sur les épaules minces qui lui faisaient face, et embrasse doucement les lèvres fines du rouquin. Deux bras passèrent autour de son torse nu. Sa peau le brûlait partout où la sienne le touchait, et ce fut le plus petit qui demanda à approfondir le baiser. Le sentant devenir un peu trop entreprenant, Craig se sépara de lui.

« Pas maintenant Kyle…

- Ta gueule. »

Son regard était froid, sans aucune émotion; mis à part le désir qui semblait consumer ses iris tourmaline, il n'y lisait que le vide. Il inspira un grand coup, la tête toujours baissée, et releva les yeux.

« Je vais bien, Craig.»

Les lèvres du brun se retroussèrent, il soupira longuement avant d'attirer son petit-ami vers lui et d'enfouir sa tête dans le cou baigné de boucles rousses. Il savait que c'était faux, il savait que rien n'allait, à la tristesse qui pouvait être lu sur les traits du jeune homme. Il savait que lui aussi, finalement, il n'était pas tombé amoureux de la bonne personne. Parce qu'il était amoureux, et foutrement bien amoureux. Craig Tucker, amoureux. C'était absurde. Pourtant, il l'était bel et bien. D'un jeune jouvenceau lui-même amoureux de son meilleur ami. Décidément, il avait l'impression que rien ne se passerait jamais comme il l'avait voulu. Il avait espéré qu'il réussirait à faire sortir Stan de la tête de Kyle, il s'était même persuadé qu'il allait y arriver et pourtant, non. Non, non, non et non. Il avait surement donné son cœur un peu trop vite, comme à chaque fois, et il savait qu'il allait irrémédiablement en souffrir, même s'il ne le montrerai pas. Alors il irait écumer les bars de la ville et de ses alentours, se taperait des mecs à tour de bras; et des filles lorsqu'il serait d'une humeur massacrante; il fumerait et boirait à n'en plus tenir debout; comme quand son ex petit-ami avait déménagé. Ils ne s'étaient certes pas séparé à proprement parlé, la famille Tweak étant tout simplement partie s'installer à New York, où une place prestigieuse devait désormais être occupée par Monsieur Tweak. Ils avaient pourtant essayé de garder contact, de continuer leur relation, mais la distance s'y étant mêlée, ils avaient fini par ne plus se donner de nouvelles, avec le temps. Craig déglutit bruyamment, serrant Kyle tout contre lui. Il savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de semaines avant que Stan ne revienne vers lui, et encore une fois, il perdrait ce qui lui était le plus cher. Ses yeux devinrent vitreux, et il resserra encore un peu son étreinte.

« Craig ?

- Bouge pas… »

Il releva la tête, et, au travers de ses larmes, gratifia le roux d'un de ses plus beaux sourires, avant que celui-ci ne l'embrasse. Il passa ses deux mains dans les boucles auburn, avant de déposer un baiser sur le sommet du crâne du plus petit.

« Je t'aime. »

Le rouquin releva les yeux, rougissant. Son cœur et son cerveau étaient tiraillés de tous les côtés. Il y avait Stan, Stan et son sourire, Stan et ses beaux yeux bleus, Stan et sa peau pâle, Stan et ses cheveux noirs de jais, Stan et ses trais aussi fins que ceux d'une fille, Stan et les anneaux d'argent qui saillaient ses lèvres fines et gourmandes, Stan et sa voix suave, chaude, qui le faisait tressaillir au moindre mot. Mais il avait aussi Craig, Craig et son sourire, Craig et ses beaux yeux bleus, Craig et sa peau pâle, Craig et ses cheveux noirs de jais, Craig et ses mèches rebelles s'échappant de son éternel bonnet péruvien, Craig et l'anneau qui saillait sa lèvre inférieure, Craig et sa voix rauque, basse, et si charmeuse. Il était perdu, entièrement perdu dans les méandres de son cœur encore meurtri, dans les ruines de sa raison encore fumantes. Comme réponse, il posa simplement sa tête sur le torse du brun, avant d'y déposer un baiser. Puis, il releva la tête, ancrant son regard dans celui qui lui faisait face, et déglutit.

« J'ai envie de toi, ça te va comme réponse ? »

Craig Tucker, du haut de sa dix-septième année de vie, sentit son cœur faire un bon monumental, et captura les lèvres qui venaient de prononcer ces quelques mots. 

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour retrouver Kenny et Cartman !<br>C'est un peu plus court que d'habitude, je m'en excuse, mais je me devais de couper à ce moment-là :D !  
>See you ~ <p>


	4. And Then He Goes

Salut les gens ! Premièrement je m'excuse pour mon énorme retard… Bref, voici la suite !

Merci pour vous reviews aussi

_**Disclamer**_ : South Park et ses personnages appartiennent à Matt Stone et Trey Parker ~

_**Pairing :**_ Standy, Cryle… STYLE !

_**Raiting : **_T, pour le langage (à venir surtout) et pour la présence de substances illicites et d'une jeunesse dépravée!

Warning : La fin du chapitre est comment dire… HORRIBLEMENT NIAISE ! Nan, pas quand même, mais un peu… D'ailleurs si vous voulez vous mettre dans l'ambiance, je l'ai écrit sur Tell The King des Libertines, elle colle parfaitement… Bonne lecture ! 

* * *

><p>« Joyeux anniversaire mec ! »<p>

Le brun se retourna, un mélange de joie et de surprise étroitement liées naissant en lui.

« Qu'est ce que... !

- C'est comme ça que tu salues tes vieux potes ? »

Comme unique réponse, Stan attrapa la personne qui lui faisait face par les épaules avant de l'amener tout contre lui. Le pris au piège était désormais plus grand que lui, d'une dizaine de centimètres à vu d'œil, toujours aussi fin, abordant un look toujours aussi décalé, les cheveux toujours aussi rebelles et clairs, et les yeux toujours aussi délavés mais pétillants de malice. Sa journée commençait bien très bien, beaucoup trop bien.

« Kenny putain ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais zapper tes dix-sept ans mec ? Saloperie de goth' kid va !

- Putain mec… T'es le premier truc cool que m'arrive depuis… J'sais pas combien de temps ! Ça m'fait plaisir, t'imagines même pas comment !

- Sérieux ? Content que ça t'fasse cet effet ! Bon, alors, comment tu vas, depuis l'année dernière ?

- Il me faudrait des heures pour tout t'expliquer … Et toi ?

- Moi de même, c'est pourquoi je te propose d'aller se poser dans un café et d'en discuter tranquillement autour d'un verre.

- Ça marche mec ! » 

* * *

><p>«Et Kyle, comment il va ? »<p>

Stan tourna les yeux, gêné de ne pas pouvoir répondre à sa question. Il ne pouvait plus répondre à cette question normalement, comme il l'aurait fait une année plus tôt, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait eu aucun réel contact avec le roux depuis… Longtemps. Lorsque Kenny avait quitté South Park, les deux garçons filaient encore la parfaite amitié, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes; et ils étaient heureux. Heureux. Heureux _ensemble_.

« Hm… Bien… Enfin, je suppose... »

Le blond haussa un sourcil. Depuis l'enfance, les deux garçons avaient toujours été liés comme les doigts de la main, toujours à préparer les quatre cent coups.. Il se souvenait même qu'un soir, la veille de son départ pour Denver, il avait parié avec Cartman, le « gros » de la bande, qu'ils finiraient ensemble, et ils en étaient foutrement convaincus, même avec quatre grammes d'alcool dans chaque bras.

« Tu supposes ? »

Le brun passa une main dans ses cheveux, mal à l'aise. Comment expliquer _ça_..?

«En fait… J'ai pas parlé à Kyle depuis plus de deux mois, ou si j'l'ai fait c'était juste quelques mots balancés sans réel sens. »

Kenny exorbita les yeux et recracha un peu de la bière qu'il avait alors en bouche.

« KEWA ? »

Un soupir s'échappa d'entre les lèvres du jeune Marsh. Il allait devoir tout expliquer, il passerait pour un salaud, allait perdre un de ses meilleurs amis et finirait sa vie seul. Pourquoi pas. Au point où il en était… Il prit une grande inspiration, puis commença.

« Kyle est amoureux de moi. Depuis longtemps. Et… Et j'sais pas ce qui m'a pris il y a quelques temps. J'l'ai embrassé. Puis j'suis parti retrouver Wendy. Et maintenant il se tape Craig. Et j'ai la haine. Une putain de haine de fou. Et j'sais pas quoi faire. Et putain que je suis con… »

Il murmura ses derniers mots le visage entre les mains, sous le regard dubitatif de Kenny, qui essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et dans le discours de son ami.

Finalement, la situation ne l'interpellait pas plus que ça, il s'était toujours douté que la relation des deux jeunes hommes ne pourrait pas avoir d'issue banale comme on en voyait tous les jours. Il les avait plutôt imaginé dans un scénario digne des plus grands drames romantiques de l'histoire de la Littérature, une sorte de Roméo et Juliette à la sauce masculine et teintée de noir ou alors dans la plus belle des histoires d'amour. Le blond savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait y avoir aucune alternative. Tout devait être soit noir, soit blanc, mais le gris n'y existait pas.

Les deux garçons avaient toujours été horriblement différents, à tel point que la plupart des gens qui les voyaient ensemble se demandaient ce qui pouvait les rapprocher. Depuis l'enfance, Kyle était un élève intelligent, très respectueux des lois et des barrières qui lui avaient été dressées –même si cela s'était grandement remis en question depuis quelques mois, le jeune homme ayant commencé à suivre la bande dans leurs soirées mouvementées-, tandis que Stan ne portait que très peu d'intérêt à ses études, ayant goûté très tôt aux joies de la chair, de l'alcool et la fête, et ne se projetait jamais dans le futur. Le roux était quelqu'un de très propre sur lui, soucieux de son apparence et de ses paroles, tandis que le brun vouait un culte à la culture underground et éprouvait un plaisir non dissimulé à se faire des trous dans la peau et se foutait de l'opinion des autres. Et voilà qu'après dix sept ans d'une amitié aussi passionnée que fidèle, leurs différences prenaient le dessus. Et qu'ils s'amourachaient l'un de l'autre sans être capable de gérer le phénomène.

Kenny souffla, retenant en lui l'envie d'envoyer son poing rencontrer la joue de son ami.

« Vous êtes vraiment trop cons les gars…

- Je sais… Mais j'sais plus quoi faire, il refuse que je m'approche de lui…

- Bande d'abrutis… »

Puis les yeux du blond s'illuminèrent.

« Quoi que, attends, j'ai peut-être une idée.. ! » 

* * *

><p>C'est le coeur gros que le roux émergea de son sommeil. Le poids sur sa poitrine commençait à l'étouffer et l'avait finalement réveillé. Après s'être étiré en silence, il laissa glisser son regard sur celui que Morphée étreignait encore. Sa peau pâle contrastait avec la sienne, légèrement halée, avec ses mèches noires se perdant dans le creux de son cou.<p>

Les gens autour de lui pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient, Craig n'était pas le salaud qu'il donnait l'impression d'être. Malgré les avances qu'il lui avait faites, il ne l'avait pas touché, pas repoussé il s'était juste contenté de le serrer fort dans ses bras toutes la nuit, clamant les spasmes de son corps trop frêle et les sanglots étouffés.

Le roux s'extirpa doucement des draps, veillant à ne pas réveiller le brun, et, attrapant une chemise et son paquet de tabac, se dirigea silencieusement vers le séjour. Tout était calme, sombre. Il se retourna vers le cadran de l'horloge. 03h25. Il soupira. Les insomnies devenaient invivables. Plus de deux mois qu'il n'avait pas dormi correctement. Il était exténué. Craig avait un peu calmé les choses mais ce n'était pas assez. Il était à bout. _A bout_…

Il passe la chemise sur ses épaules nues avant de s'affaler sur le canapé. Sortant son petit sachet chéri de son paquet de tabac, il commença à rouler son habituel joint, l'alluma, et attrapa la télécommande de la chaine Hi-fi. Babyshambles. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, inspirant une bouffée de fumée blanche. _You know that that's the end_ / _And that's the end so far away _/ _Sticks and stones may break my bones_ / _But your words they really kill me__¹_…

Il s'imaginait dans la peau de Peter Doherty, la drogue coulant à flots dans ses veines, écrivant ses paroles avec son propre sang, les yeux rouges, la peau blanchie par les substances prises, à se déchainer sur scène, le cerveau déconnecté, crachant des mots d'amour dans son micro, la physiquement mais l'esprit ailleurs. Il s'imaginait, les bras tout autour de Stan, à lui hurler son amour, à le ruer de coups, à lui dédier des paroles. A lui faire l'amour des nuits entières, entrecoupant l'acte de quelques rails de coke, de shoots d'extasy et de weed fumée affalée sur lui, à lui murmurer de belles paroles en lui promettant la lune, de… Finalement non, il visualisait plus Stan que lui à la place de Doherty. Le rôle était parfait pour le brun. Lui, pauvre inconscient, se laisserait envouter par ses paroles, lui donnerait son cœur sans vergogne, finirait par ramper à ses pieds pour une seconde d'attention, tomberait au fin fond de la déchéance avec lui, le suivant dans tous ses excès. _Oh well I never said it was clever_ / _I just like getting leathered_ / _Looking for the light, the light behind your eyes_²… Et pourtant il l'aimerait, il prendrait plaisir à se laisser mourir dans leurs excès, parce qu'ils seraient amoureux, foutrement amoureux, et mis à part l'autre, plus rien ne compterait. Il serait Kate, et lui Peter.

C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il continuait de fumer, de s'imaginer l'improbable scénario de sa descente aux enfers avec celui qu'il aimait, les poumons enfumés, le cœur ralenti et le cerveau déconnecté. Il sentait presque le contact de ses mains dans son dos, le contraste de ses lèvres chaudes et des deux anneaux métalliques qui les ornaient tout contre sa peau, le poids de son corps sur le sien. Oh Stan. Stan. Stan. _Stan_… Il l'aimait comme un fou, mais, comme Kate avec Pete, il allait se venger, il allait le faire souffrir comme jamais il n'avait souffert. Puis il l'aimerait de nouveau, de tout les vestiges de son cœur, comme depuis si longtemps… Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement, et, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, le sommeil prit possession de ses sens.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les paupières, la lumière du jour l'aveugla. Une couverture épaisse avait été déposée sur lui, et un mot sur la table. Il s'étira de tout son long, profitant du bonheur qui l'engourdissait, d'avoir enfin pu dormir plus de quatre heures d'affilé, d'être enfin reposé. Il attrapa doucement la petite note, mit sur son nez les lunettes qu'il aurait dû porter chaque jour depuis environ deux ans, et tenta de se remettre les idées en place pour lire.

« _Kyle, j'ai un rendez-vous aujourd'hui, je ne rentrerai que dans la soirée. J'espère que tu n'as pas attrapé froid, tu as de quoi manger dans le frigo. Prend soin de toi, Craig_. »

Le rouquin sourit bêtement. Le brun était vraiment trop mignon, avec ses petits mots, ses petites attentions et tout ce qui rendait Kyle presque heureux pour le moment. L'image de l'adolescent fermé et insensible qu'il renvoyait aux autres n'était finalement qu'un leurre, un beau mensonge l'art est un beau mensonge, et le roux trouvait quelque chose d'artistique dans l'image de Craig. Peut-être ses traits, fins, parfaitement proportionnés, son nez droit, ses yeux d'un bleu hypnotisant, les mèches un peu trop longues qui masquaient son front et ses oreilles percées, ou encore était-ce surement son corps fin aux courbes élancées, musclé tout en restant délicats, ou peut-être son sens de l'humour –noir certes- ravageur ou ce sourire que lui seul savait lancer et qui retournait le cœur du petit roux à chaque fois.

Il aurait aimé que Stan puisse être comme ça avec lui. Si seulement il n'y avait pas sa Wendy, sa chère et tendre Wendy, celle qui avait réussi à mettre autant de distance entre son meilleur ami et lui, celle qui avait finalement réussi à les séparer, et les empêcher de s'aimer… Kyle en était persuadé. Il était persuadé que si elle n'avait pas été là, les deux garçons se seraient tranquillement posés ensemble, aurait vécu une vie paisible ensemble, il savait que si elle n'avait pas été là, Stan ne l'aurait pas seulement embrassé ce jour-là, il l'aurait pris dans ses bras, il lui aurait parlé et embrassé encore et encore.

Le jeune homme n'était même pas en colère, simplement froid, distant à sa souffrance, et contemplait le situation d'un œil morne. Il n'avait même plus envie de pleurer, seulement de remonter de temps et de séparer les deux tourtereaux, et de prendre la place de Wendy. Il souffla et roula une cigarette. Il hésita quelques instants à rajouter quelques brins d'herbe magique dedans, puis se souvint qu'il devait absolument travailler, sans quoi ses notes allaient continuer de chuter et sa mère et Mac Key de lui poser des questions. Mais dans sa tête, l'idée de la vengeance le préoccupait trop pour qu'il ne puisse se concentrer sur autre chose.

En parlant de sa mère, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles ou de revendications quelconques depuis le veille. Etonnant. Cependant, il n'avait pas encore consulté son portable, ce qui expliquait surement la chose. Il attrapa l'objet sur la table. Neuf appels manqués, quatre interlocuteurs différents… 

* * *

><p>« Et donc oué, le type dont j'te parle, j'lui ai piqué trois de ses copines à la suite; j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais me faire déglinguer, parce que le mec en question joue dans l'équipe de foot du lycée, et en fait non ! Ce crétin est tombé raide dingue de moi, tu te rends compte mec ? »<p>

Le brun était en train d'étouffer de rire. Voilà plus d'une heure que le blond était en train de lui raconter tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis un an à Denver, ses amis, ses amours, ses embrouilles, tout. Et la façon qu'il avait de relater les faits était tout simplement extraordinaire.

« Enfin bref, j'me fais stalker par un aryen de deux mètres depuis trois semaines ! Il est mignon hein, mais… J'veux pas être un soumis bordel ! C'est moi qui baise, pas le contraire ! Nan mais j't'assure que je flippe rien qu'à l'idée de me retrouver tout seul avec lui, il me regarde comme si j'étais un bout de viande quoi ! C'est dingue ça, j'ai l'impression que les rôles ont été inversés ! Normalement, c'est MOI qui regarde les gens comme ça.. ! J'suis pas comestible bordel ! »

Il n'en finissait plus de sourire. Kenny lui avait tellement manqué ! Son sens de l'humour et de la réparti était toujours bien présents, et sa vie était toujours un désordre le plus total. Le garçon agissait comme un enfant, faisait n'importe quoi, se retrouvait tout le temps dans les situations les plus rocambolesques possibles et inimaginables, et pourtant, il était heureux. Kenny était toujours heureux. Même à l'article de la mort, il avait été heureux. C'était la chose que le brun aimait le plus chez le blond. Toujours souriant, à relativiser même dans les situations les plus désespérées… Et son addiction au porno. Le blond, en tout obsédé sexuel qu'il était depuis sa plus tendre enfance, avait appris à la petite bande tout le B.A du sexe et de l'amour alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas dix ans.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, fixant la moulin à paroles gesticulant devant lui, le brun se souvenait d'une après-midi d'été, lorsqu'ils avaient neuf ans. Ils revenaient d'un camping chez Kenny –quoi que la maison du blond fut un camping en elle-même – et l'intéressé avait passé la nuit à leur montrer toutes sortes de choses plus ou moins extrêmes grâce à sa sacro-sainte connexion Internet. Ils étaient arrivé chez Butters, et celui-ci, tout fier, avait lancé à ses parents un « On a vu des fénations hier soir ! » avant de sourire de toutes ses dents. Après quoi, il avait été puni, et Linda et Chris avaient appelé les parents de tous les enfants pour les prévenir de ne PLUS les envoyer chez les Mc Cormick… Ce petit cinéma avait duré pendant quelques semaines, et le retour à la normale s'était finalement fait sans à-coups, les parents appréciant trop Kenny.

« Et donc là, j'étais en train de me faire la prof de socio', et puis on entend des pas dans le couloir, on s'est genre séparé à une vitesse j't'explique même pas, et finalement quand le pro' est arrivé dans l'amphi', on était chacun sur notre chaise, à faire genre de taffer, et c'est passé mais crème quoi ! Puis après on a… Oh Kyle, enfin ! »

Trop pris dans ses rêveries, le brun ne percuta pas, c'est une voix un peu trop connue qui le ramena à la réalité.

« Désolé, j'étais pas réveillé, comment tu vas mec ? »

Le brun sentit son cœur s'accélérer, baissa la tête sur son verre, tourna rapidement les yeux vers les deux garçons en train de s'enlacer. Le roux lui parut… Plus beau quand jamais. Sa peau était devenue horriblement blanche, laiteuse, presque exsangue, des cernes violacées s'étaient creusées sous ses beaux yeux verts, qui semblaient luire de fatigue. Ses cheveux de feu contrastaient avec son teint, et tout cela trahissait la parfaite harmonie de son visage, qu'il cachait souvent avec de grosses lunettes ou des cheveux en bataille partant dans tous les sens sur son front. Mais non, là, il était parfait. Sa bouche rosée, ses lunettes aux contours noirs qui ne faisaient qu'accentuer la blancheur de sa peau, ses iris hypnotiques, sa voix… Une chemise à carreaux verte, un débardeur blanc beaucoup trop long et lâche sous un manteau noir, un slim gris, des Converses rouges… Tout était accordé, tout était trop bien accordé… Stan se sentit faillir en imaginant les courbes du jeune homme sous le textile, alors que celui-ci discutait joyeusement avec Kenny. Son sourire… Il aurait tant aimé que celui qu'il venait de faire lui soit destiné. Mais il n'en était rien, depuis le début de la conversation, pas une seule fois il n'avait détourné le regard du blond pour le poser sur lui. Le brun se sentait… Inexistant. C'était son anniversaire, et c'était la première fois, en dix-sept ans de vie, qu'il se retrouvait avec une envie de pleurer comme celle-ci.

Finalement, les deux garçons s'assirent, Kyle à la droite de son future-ex-meilleur-ami, et Kenny en face d'eux. Le brun, peinant à respirer, n'osait pas lever la tête, il se contentait d'écouter les conversations...

* * *

><p>« Bon alors, Kyle, que de neuf ?<p>

- Et bien écoute… J'ai eu une petite période de flottement, mais là ça va faire deux mois que je suis en couple avec Craig !

- T'es sérieux ?

- Oui oui, et ça se passe super bien ! Il est calme, gentil, attentionné, il m'offre plein de trucs, me fait la cuisine… »

Stan sentait le regard du roux peser sur lui alors qu'il débitait tous ces mots qui étaient en train de lui fendre le cœur.

« On pense prendre un appartement, ou tout du moins une collocation, tous les deux, sans tarder… »

Le brun serra les poings sous la table, bouillonnant de l'intérieur._ Ne pas exploser Stan, ne pas exploser…_

« Ha, et j'oubliais : c'est un putain de bon coup ! »

Le gothkid écarquilla les yeux. Si Kyle avait cherché à le blesser, il venait de réussir. Il sentit instantanément son cœur se serrer et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Sa respiration se faisait saccadée, forte, et cependant il tentait de se contrôler, tête baissée, le regard perdu dans son verre.

Une boule au creux de sa gorge naquit. Tout autour de lui vrombissait, ses oreilles lui faisaient mal et sa tête menaçait d'exploser. Il se sentait perdu, vide. Dans sa tête défilaient des images de Tucker et de Kyle, _son Kyle_, et tout tournait trop vite, les mots et les représentations martelaient les parois de son crâne. Il s'était bien rendu compte que ce n'était pas de l'amitié qu'il ressentait pour le roux, et ce depuis longtemps. Il ne l'aurait jamais embrassé deux mois plutôt, sinon. Mais il avait eu peur. Peur de tout lâcher. Peur de tout perdre. Peur de tout foutre en l'air. Peur de se faire rejeter par les autres. Même s'il s'en foutait. Il avait eu peur. De perdre son petit quotidien avec Wendy, salope frigide qui le trompait à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion, de perdre leurs disputes, leurs excuses, leurs ébats, leur pseudo-stabilité. Même s'il s'avait qu'il ne ressentait plus aucun sentiment amoureux pour elle. Et il savait que c'était réciproque. Et dans les méandres de ses pensées, il avait espéré que ce soit lui, la première fois de Kyle. Il aurait voulu être le premier à caresser son corps du bout de ses doigts, à emprisonner cette bouche qui lui faisait tant envie, à posséder la moindre parcelle de tout son être… Mais c'était trop tard maintenant. _Trop tard_…

De son coté, Kyle fixait le brun. Il était là, avachi sur sa chaise, perdu dans son verre, se mordant les lèvres tout en tentant de se contenir. Il avait dit ça exprès pour le blesser, pour lui faire mal et le faire souffrir autant que lui avait pu le faire souffrir. Mais désormais, il n'avait qu'une seule et unique envie, le prendre dans ses bras, et lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Lorsqu'il était arrivé, rien que de voir cette tignasse noir corbeau avait fait tressaillir son cœur et avait éveillé ses sens. Et il s'était senti mal, mais il voulait revoir Kenny. Au diable Stan. Et puis non. Il avait envie de voir ses beaux yeux océan, son sourire à en couper le souffle et de sentir ses bras musclés tout autour de lui…

Kenny avait recommencé à raconter sa vie, mais Stan ne se sentait plus capable d'écouter et encore moins de rire. Il se sentait étrangement vide, à lutter contre ses larmes et ses cris de rage. Il sentit soudain une petite pression contre son tibia, et releva la tête. Kyle le regardait, un air que Stan prenait pour moqueur sur le visage. Se sentant craquer, le brun préféra partir de là, et vite.

« Désolé Ken', j'dois y aller, à plus. »

Il prit ses jambes à son cou, sous le regard dubitatif du blond. Courir. Loin. Loin d'ici. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'il se hâtait dans les rues de South Park ni même où il allait, mais il avait besoin d'air. Il se retrouva finalement au lac de la ville, loin de son agitation, et, assis sur un banc, il laissa libre court à tout ce qui le rongeait depuis maintenant près de deux mois. Les joues inondées de larmes, il alluma une cigarette, et malgré le froid, resta là un moment.

* * *

><p>« Tu es trop prévisible, Stan. »<p>

Le brun se retourna, surpris. Kyle se tenait derrière lui, les mains sur les hanches, un petit sourire le visage.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on parle pour de bon, non ? »

Il s'affala à ses cotés sur le banc, tout en regardant en loin.

« Je sais pas quoi te dire…

- Pourtant tu devais avoir beaucoup de choses à me raconter, depuis un an…

- Sûrement… Mais là… »

Le roux souffla, tout en passant une main dans ces cheveux.

« J'ai vu comment t'as réagit tout à l'heure…

- Tu te sentais obligé de me faire savoir que tu t'es fait baiser par Tucker, c'est ça ?

- Stan.

- Pas de Stan qui tienne, Kyle. Ça va faire je sais pas combien de temps que j'te cours après pour tenter de m'excuser, tu refuses de m'adresser le moindre mot et quand on se revoit, le seul truc que tu dis c'est que tu t'es tapé ce merdeux de Craig.

- Primo, tu ne parles pas de lui comme ça…

- C'est bon Kyle, arrête ton cinéma. Tout le monde sait que t'es avec lui par désespoir de cause. »

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres de Stan. Il tentait de contenir toute la fureur qui montait en lui, en vain. Toutes ces émotions, toutes celles auxquelles il avait été en proie depuis près d'un an, toutes étaient en train de remonter en lui.

« Tu crois pas que tu m'as assez fait morfler, pendant huit mois, non ? Tu sais, les huit longs mois où t'as pas daigné m'adresser la parole sans que j'sache pourquoi, où tu te barrais à chaque fois que j'arrivais juste pour te voir. Tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que ce que t'es qu'un pauvre lâche pas foutu de s'assumer.

- Stan, calme-toi s'il te plait…

- Non, j'me calmerai pas… Bordel de merde Kyle, si t'avais pas été aussi con, on aurait pas eu autant de putains de problèmes, BORDEL ! Tu sais ce que c'est le pire dans tout ça ? C'est que tu te tapes ton connard de Tucker et que putain, mais mec, j'aurais été capable de larguer Wendy juste pour toi ! T'étais mon meilleur pote mec, MON PUTAIN DE MEILLEUR POTE, ET T'AS TOUT FOUTU EN L'AIR PUTAIN !

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE POUVAIS EN SAVOIR MOI ? T'AVAIS L'AIR TELLEMENT HEUREUX AVEC TA WENDY, TOUJOURS A VOUS CALINER, AVEC VOS DECLARATIONS D'AMOUR A DEUX BALLES ET TES « PUTAIN MEC, J'SUIS AMOUREUX, J'L'AIME COMME UN GROS MALADE ! » !

- T'AS MEME PAS ETE FOUTU DE COMPRENDRE QUE J'FAISAIS ÇA POUR TE RENDRE JALOUX, CRETIN ! TU SAIS QUOI LA, OUE J'ME DIS QUE OUE, J'SUIS MIEUX AVEC ELLE, PARCE QU'ELLE AU MOINS…

- MAIS BIEN SUR, PARLONS-EN, D'ELLE ! COMMENT EST-CE QUE TU PEUX ENCORE OSER APPELER ÇA UNE COPINE ? CETTE SALE TRAINEE TE TROMPE A CHAQUE OCCASION QU'ELLE A, ET AVEC CARTMAN QUI PLUS EST ! OUVRE LES YEUX PUTAIN, STAN !

- C'EST PAS LE SUJET BORDEL, LE SUJET C'EST TOI ET MOI c'est nous… »

La voix du brun était retombée, et il était là, face à son meilleur ami, haletant, les yeux humides, à ruminer sa rage.

« C'est toi le problème Kyle, pas moi. Sur ceux… »

Le brun se mordit les lèvres , avant de se retourner et de prendre le chemin de la ville, sous le regard figé de Kyle.

« Stan… »

L'intéressé s'arrêta, sans pour autant se retourner.

« J'ai pas couché avec Craig… C'était juste pour te rendre jaloux.

- Et bien c'est réussi… »

Il reprit son chemin silencieusement, tout en sentant le regard du roux sur sa silhouette évanescente cependant, il était soulagé, foutrement soulagé de savoir que son Kyle était encore pur et innocent, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsque dans sa tête s'invita l'idée, la conviction qu'il serait la première personne à prendre entièrement possession de lui. Ce serait peut-être très long, mais Stan était maintenant persuadé que tout allait redevenir comme avant, il l'avait lu dans leurs paroles, dans les iris tourmaline de son meilleur ami et tout serait surement mieux, maintenant qu'il avait craché tout ce qu'il avait à dire…

* * *

><p><em>Le 21 Octobre.<em>

_Stan,_

_Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer cette lettre, mais j'ai besoin de t'écrire pour mettre les choses au clair et te dire tout ce que je ne suis pas capable de te dire en face. Je te préviens d'avance, je n'ai pas ton talent pour l'écriture, ce ne sera donc pas une lettre digne de toi ou de Poe, mais tout ce que je peux te certifier, c'est qu'au travers de ces lignes je te livre mon cœur. Pour commencer, je m'en veux énormément, je sais que tout ce qui se passe est de ma faute, et je ne sais pas comment te faire comprendre à quel point j'en suis désolé. Tu as raison, je ne suis qu'un lâche. Mais essaie de comprendre, je t'en prie. J'avais peur de te perdre encore plus en te faisant part de ce que je ressentais pour toi…J'ai préféré m'éloigner pour ne pas commettre le moindre dérapage qui aurait pu se révéler fatal à notre amitié, pour ne pas tomber encore plus amoureux de toi que je l'étais déjà… J'ai eu tord, je m'en rend compte, maintenant. J'avais tellement peur que tu me rejettes, que tu me fuies, que tu préfères rester avec Wendy, que j'ai pris les devants… Quel idiot je fais, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'imagine, penché sur ce morceau de papier, en train de m'insulter de tous les noms, et je souris. Je souris comme un idiot, parce qu'au moins je sais qu'à l'instant où tu lis ces lignes tu es en train de penser à moi. Et ça me rassure…_

_J'ai énormément pensé à toi durant l'année qui vient de s'écouler. J'ai perdu un an de ma vie loin de toi Stan, et je t'assure que je m'en mord les doigts. Je ne peux pas le nier, j'ai besoin de toi pour avancer, foutrement besoin de toi. Tu remarqueras que j'essaie de recoller les morceaux comme je peux… Je suis pathétique, et je suis tout simplement désolé du mal que j'ai pu te faire. Mais je veux que tu es conscience que ça n'a pas non plus été une partie de plaisir pour moi. C'était tellement douloureux de te voir avec Wendy, la prendre dans tes bras, l'embrasser… J'aurais tué pour être à sa place, si tu savais… _

_J'ai complètement oublié de te souhaiter ton anniversaire avant-hier, donc je le fais ici. Stan, mon pote, vieux, mon super-meilleur-pote, je te souhaite un excellent anniversaire, et tout ce qui va avec, et je t'aime, beaucoup plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Il faut que je te dise… Je t'ai trouvé tout simplement à couper le souffle, la dernière fois. C'est assez perturbant, j'ai envie d'écrire ''mon amour'' à chaque fois que je parle de toi, mais je ne sais pas si tu me l'autorises, donc je ne le ferrai pas. Mais si tu en as envie, tu peux les imaginer parsemés tout au long de cette lettre. Quand j'ai vu a quel point mes mots t'avaient blessés, je n'avais qu'une envie : te prendre dans mes bras et te dire que tout allait s'arranger. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait croire à une telle chose, mais j'étais tellement… Ce n'était pas de la colère, mais je voulais que tu ressentes ce que moi j'ai ressenti pendant plus d'un an, à t'entendre parler de Wendy, juste une fois. Pardon Stan… Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de t'embrasser qu'au lac, malgré les horreurs que l'on s'est jeté au visage. Tu étais magnifique, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de fixer tes beaux yeux, et ta bouche… D'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué que tu avais désormais des écarteurs, et je trouve qu'ils te vont à merveille. Je t'ai beaucoup observé au café, et je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un pouvait autant changer en un an… Je me sens horriblement gringalet et banal à coté de moi maintenant.. ! Et j'aimerais que les gens le voient. Qu'ils puissent de nouveau voir à quel point est-ce qu'on est différents mais à quel point est-ce qu'on peut s'aimer. _

_Je t'écris et je me livre alors que je n'ai même pas fumé, tu peux t'estimer heureux… Je suis lucide, et ma lucidité me permet de te dire que je t'aime vraiment, que ce n'est pas une passe ou quoi que ce soit, et que j'ai horriblement besoin et envie de t'avoir à mes côtés, pas en tant qu'ami seulement, mais en tant qu'amant, petit-ami ou tout ce que tu veux, mais je veux pouvoir te toucher, te dire que je t'aime en t'embrassant chaque matin, m'éveiller dans tes bras et en profiter, avec toi. _

_Je ne sais pas trop comment est-ce que tu prendras cette lettre, mais je peut t'assurer que je ne mens nulle part, et que je t'aime… Même si j'imagine que le pardon prendra longtemps avant d'aboutir à une situation potable… J'espère ne pas dégrader encore plus la situation, crois moi, c'est tout le contraire de mon objectif… Je m'arrête ici pour cette fois-ci. Je ne sais pas trop comment te demander de me répondre, mais si l'envie t'en prend, fais-le de la façon que tu veux. Tout ce que je souhaite c'est que les choses redeviennent comme avant, voire peut-être même en mieux. Bonne journée. Je t'aime._

_Kyle. _

Le brun posa la lettre, un sourire aux lèvres. Les choses allaient s'arranger, et pour le moment, Wendy et Craig avaient disparu de son esprit, et les seules choses encore présentes étaient son roux et ses mots. _Mon Amour_…

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu… Review ?<p>

Ah oui, au fait, les notes …

¹ Babyshambles – Sticks and Stones : Et tu sais que c'est la fin, et c'est la si loin en bas… Bâtons et pierres peuvent briser mes os, mais tes mots, ils me tuent vraiment…

² Babyshambles – You Talk : Et bien, je n'ai jamais dit que c'était intelligent, j'aime juste être complètement bourré, recherchant la lumière, la lumière derrière tes yeux …

Voilà, à la prochaine ! Promis j'essaie d'être plus rapide pour le prochain chapitre, qui sera un des derniers ..! Mais j'ai dores et déjà un OS en production, nommé Moonlight Sonata, il devrait arriver sur le site dans tarder !

See ya ~  
>PS : Sécial thanks à June-Mary-Rosenfield !<p> 


End file.
